The Last Chapter
by S.B.N
Summary: In adulthood the memories of the island are still haunting the minds of Jack and Ralph. Memories of things that were done, and things left unsaid. But sometimes relief comes when you least expect it.


(Author note. This story was done as an extra credit piece in Advanced Language Arts class, when we were reading Lord Of The Flies. Mr. Trinca said that he would give me an A in his class if it was good.)  
  
Summary: In adulthood the memories of the island are still haunting the minds of Jack and Ralph. Memories of things that were done, and things left unsaid. But sometimes relief comes when you least expect it.  
  
The Last Chapter, By Sam Niemeyer   
  
Snow falls, gracing the streets and rooftops with a layer of fresh white. People walk, unconsciously crushing the snow into brown slush. As Children scramble for the bits still untouched to throw at their friends. Snow falls not minding who it on, and a man walks out of it all into a brightly lit coffee shop.   
  
He's a fair man with short cropped blonde hair. His close are neat and well fitted. The man doesn't appear to be and older that 20, but at the same time there is something incredibly old about his appearance. As he removes his jacket from his thin frame and brushes snow from his hair and close he sighs. There are only two remaining seats, he chooses one and begins to fiddle with his napkin, as if he is nervous.  
  
He sits silently, thinking. Taking an order for a small coffee is the only time he speaks. After several minutes from his arrival a waft of cold air and a cheerful bell rings from the top of the entrance announcing the arrival of another. Simultaneously another man enters the shop brushing from himself in a lazy manner.  
  
This new man looks around and takes the last remaining seat next to the fair haired man, who receives a cup from the waitress, she takes the new mans order. This new man removes a worn and sweat stained baseball cap from his head revealing a mop of red hair and a face of freckles.  
  
Another cup of coffee arrives, both man now stare into the streaming cups of brown liquid, but neither seem interested in drinking them. More minutes pass and people continue filtering in and out of the shop, completely oblivious to each other.  
  
After awhile the fair haired man finally takes a sip of his drink and sighs quietly. His attention is drawn to the man sitting next to him, who is talking, or no, singing. The red haired man sings softly to himself.  
  
"Far away, long. Glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know. Once upon a December."  
  
The fair man, intrigued, feels compelled to say something. He clears his throat, "What was that?" He asks.  
  
The red haired man turns and they face each other, both with the same tired look, both almost smile at one another. "Once upon a December." He says, "C sharp. I've always had a knack for C sharp." He finishes lamely twisting his between his palms.  
  
There is an awkward pause. The red haired man finally decides to speak again, "You into music?" There is no response, the fair man stares into his cup. "Something on your mind?" The red head asks.  
  
"Hmm..." Is the response. He is thinking, he feels he can talk to this man, unlike he had felt with so many before. It's almost as if the had met before. "I knew someone when I was a boy, he sang C sharp also."  
  
The red head sits considering this, and the fair man's cheeks redden. Now feeling a if he had broken some ancient holy rule. He'd never spoken with anyone about the island. Why had he chosen this complete stranger? Silence rose between the two again.  
  
"Once upon a December..." Red haired sang, then stood abruptly. "I think that we used to know each other." He downs the last of his coffee in a single movement and slams the cup back down. He shoves the cap back onto his head. Another burst of cold air and he disappears.  
  
The fair man nods, pulling several pound notes from his pocket and slapping them on the counter. He retrieves his jacket and paces from the building. Once outside he casts his head to either side until he spots what he is looking for, a man in a baseball cap striding hurriedly in the opposite direction.  
  
He dashes into the crowd, skipping around people. "Jack wait!"  
  
The other man stops, whipping around. His eyes glossy with unshed tears. "What do you want?" He burst our glaring. "What do you want from me? Do you want me to apologize? Well I'm sorry Ralph, I'll always be sorry!" He turns away.  
  
The fair haired man stands, then shouts after Jack. " I forgive you! It's over, I forgive you!"  
  
Ralph may have only imagined the slight falter in Jack's steps as he disappears completely from sight, but he is sure Jack heard him. He feels relieved, for the first time since he left the island. He looks up at the snow, smiling faintly. Snow falls, gracing the streets and rooftops with a layer of fresh white. 


End file.
